


A Birthday Celebration

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is shared in this short PWP.<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/616611.html">On LJ here</a>  <a href="http://jelazakazone.dreamwidth.org/593809.html">On DW here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/gifts).



> I asked fleete to give me a prompt and rating for her birthday so I could write her a ficlet. Her prompt was: Merlin/Freya with voyeur Arthur. Here is my response. Happy birthday! Thanks to neyah444 for the cheerleading! This is my first time doing a pairing with more than two people. *bites nails*

Merlin assumed that the tickling feeling he sensed between his shoulders was from Freya’s wandering fingers. He was quite focused on kissing her at the moment and only realized that it wasn’t her fingers when he felt her hands working his breech strings loose.

He broke off the kiss to whisper, “I think we’ve got company,” in her ear.

Freya smiled, her fingers never faltering.

“Arthur, come on out,” Merlin called, the bearskin under the couple doing little to mute the echos that bounced off the cavern walls.

Sheepishly, the prince slunk into view. Merlin smiled widely, Freya followed his lead. Arthur blushed, embarrassed to have been caught, but the smile on his face and twinkle in his eye, not to mention the bulge in his trousers made Merlin’s heart skip a beat.

Merlin held out his hand, beckoning Arthur to join them. He walked toward them.

Lying down, Merlin turned to Arthur and started working the strings on his trousers, Freya still busy with his own breeches. Arthur reached across to unlace Freya’s bodice and shortly the trio were undressed, miles of smooth skin to touch.

Hands roamed, someone gasped, someone else giggled. Merlin whispered in Arthur’s ear and then they were both intent on Freya, Merlin’s mouth tickling a nipple, Arthur’s nibbling her sensitive button. Freya moaned, her breath coming in gasps until she shuddered. Merlin caught her lip in his teeth, sucking hard until she she collapsed, boneless. She shivered again as the men withdrew their touch, her entire body sensitized.

Merlin went to work on Arthur cock, licking, sucking, twirling his tongue around the head. He fondled Arthur’s sac, gently touching sensitive tissue. Now Arthur was moaning.

“I’m close, Merlin,” he gasped.

Merlin came off with a pop and followed up with his hands, Arthur spilling and gasping.

Small warm hands rubbed Merlin’s back, urging him to mount her. Merlin’s desire had reached a fevered pitch. He happily slid his cock into her wet folds, sighing with delight at the warmth. He looked down at her and his heart sang. As he pumped his hips, he leant down to kiss her, but Arthur pulled him over to drag him to his lips.

Freya reached up and tweaked Merlin’s nipples. Merlin thought his head was going to explode and then he spilled inside Freya, bucking wildly. 

Finished, they lay together, limbs intertwined. Merlin was full to the brim with love for them.


End file.
